Not Our Choice
by Phoenix Draconis
Summary: Ron and Hermione are Voldemort's slaves. That's the it.
1. Chapter 1

4

743126.doc

Note to others: I don't own these characters. Duh! Otherwise I would own it . . . or something.

Ron Weasley watched as the house-elf took the bandages off the teenage girl's back. He winced. His master must have been mad. The whip had cut deeply into the delicate flesh. The house-elf looked up at him and nodded. Ron sat down at the head of the bed and grabbed her hands.

"Bitsy is about to put that stuff on." Ron whispered. "Don't scream Hermione. That's what he wants. The whip hurts worse then the Healing Potion. Please don't scream."

"I won't." Hermione Granger barely whispered.

As Bitsy began spraying the purple liquid on Hermione's back, she tensed up and tightened her grip on his hands.

"It's almost over." He soothed. Her nails were digging into his skin.

Suddenly her body relaxed.

"She will be okay soon Master Weasley." Bitsy squeaked.

"Thank you Bitsy." Ron said as she left.

As soon as the door shut, Ron walked around to the other side of the bed, and lay down next to her. He picked up a fluffy white pillow off the floor and then gently lifted her head and placed the pillow under it. He scooted closer to her. He wasn't allowed to touch her in anyway that might be intimate, but she always found comfort in him being near.

"How did you make him mad this time?" he asked softly.

"I . . . wouldn't give him a blow job." She whispered.

"Oh Hermione." Ron frowned.

"I know." Hermione murmured. "But you know that's the one thing I won't do. It's better to take the beatings then to do that."

Suddenly a bell sounded. He was calling him.

"I have to go." Ron said.

"I know."

Ron climbed out of the bed and walked to the door.

"You know?" Hermione called softly. Ron turned to face her. "I would rather be a sex slave for Draco or Blaise or even their fathers, then . . . for Voldemort."

Ron came back to the bed and kissed the top of her head. The bell rang again and he looked up.

"I know." he whispered.

He gently pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in. Then he left.

"You have been to see her?" his master asked as he walked in.

"Y-Yes m-master." Ron answered, his head bowed.

"And . . . did you _touch_ her?" his master asked.

"N-No master." Ron answered. "Because I am not allowed."

"And if you _were_ allowed . . . would you?" his master asked in a deadly whisper.

"No master!" Ron finally looked up. "Because I only belong to you!"

"And you would do well to remember that." His master walked up to him and stroked his cheek. "But . . . would you touch her if I _ordered_ you to do so?"

"I-I . . . I don't know." Ron answered uncertainly.

"In that case . . . I _order_ you to have sex with her . . . while I watch."

Ron didn't know what to say.

Hermione knew something was wrong when Ron came back in. He was only supposed to visit her after she had been punished, never at any other time.

"He's ordered me to have sex with you." Ron said before she could speak.

Hermione looked up in shock.

"Ron . . . no." she shook her head.

"I'm sorry." he said as he sat down next to her on the bed. He pulled her hair back from her face.

"What else?" Hermione winced.

"He's going to watch." Ron muttered.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she sighed. He gently stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears with the corner of her sheets.

"At least we won't have to worry about getting caught this time." Hermione whispered.

"And we won't have to worry about Bitsy getting clothes." Ron agreed.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes again.

"I don't want to do it." she cried, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"I know you don't love." he said wiping away her tears. He wanted to hold and comfort Hermione, but a fear of Voldemort suddenly gripped him and once again he was afraid to touch her. "I know."

Please read & review. I was thinking of _maybe_ adding another chapter or two. If you think I should please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

5

Not Our Choice Chapt. 2

Okay, so I wrote another chapter. I was hoping to get farther into my story but I didn't. I hit an inspiration block and that was the it. Oh yeah, and obviously, I don't own the characters.

Voldemort watched as his two favorites slept. Two days ago he had ordered his favorite male Gryffindor to sleep with his favorite female Gryffindor. And tonight they had done it, while he watched of course. He had even slipped a magical aphrodisiac into their dinner. And now they were sleeping in each other's arms after several hours of strenuous activities. It would have been a beautiful sight if it didn't make his stomach churn. Their very love sickened him. Voldemort turned and left the room completely.

A Couple of Hours Later

Hermione's eyes flickered open and she smiled. Ron still lay peacefully beside her.

"Good morning beautiful." Ron murmured, his eyes still closed.

"I thought you were sleeping." Hermione whispered.

"No." Ron opened his eyes. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can. You know, before . . ."

Suddenly a bell ran out.

"He calls me." Ron finished.

The bell ran again and Ron quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"I'll have Bitsy bring you some breakfast." He said before he left the room.

"So . . ." his master said as Ron walked into the room. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Ron looked up in shock at Voldemort's seemingly peppy tone.

"Well?"

"Y-Yes, n-no, I don't know master, d-did I?" Ron stuttered.

"Well that is up to you to decide." Voldemort replied. "You will not be punished for an honest answer. Did-you-enjoy-yourself?"

Ron was silent for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"Good!" Voldemort clapped his hands together. "And now we celebrate!"

"C-Celebrate what master?" Ron frowned.

"Celebrate Miss Granger's appointment my dear boy."

"A-Appointment?"

"Yes." Voldemort nodded. "She will now be a sex slave for my high-ranking Death Eaters!"

"Y-You're sending her away m-master?"

"No." Voldemort shook his head. "But she will be moved upstairs out of the dungeon. Have Bitsy make up a suite for her on the third floor."

"Yes master." Ron bowed.

"And you must help her get ready." Voldemort said. "I will send along one of my faithful to help you."

"Yes master." Ron turned to leave.

"And Ronald?"

Ron stopped in his tracks. He knew it was serious when his master called him by his name.

"Tell that filthy Mudblood she has had a momentary reprieve from earlier." Voldemort said coldly. "But tell her that if she chooses to disobey me again, her punishment will be far more severe than the whip."

Ron nodded once to show he'd heard and then quickly left.

"What's the matter Ron?" Hermione asked as he walked in.

"Vol . . . Vol . . . Voldemort . . . is moving you." Ron murmured. "He's um, moving you upstairs. To one of the suites."

"The suites?"

Ron nodded. "You got your wish."

"Wish?" Hermione looked confused. "What wish?"

"You're not Voldemort's sex slave anymore." He whispered. "Or not just anyway. You . . . you're going to be a slave for the high-ranking Death Eaters."

"What?"

Ron nodded.

"And one of his 'faithful' is going to come . . ."

There was a light knock on the door. A second later it opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Weasley, Granger." He nodded. He didn't look very happy. "Voldemort wants me to help you move."

"Are you a high-ranking Death Eater?" Hermione asked.

Draco glared at her and shrugged.

"Are you?" Hermione insisted.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You're not much of talker are you?"

Draco picked up a box and walked out.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"The very few times I've seen him, he's never looked happy." Hermione shrugged. "I don't think he likes it here very much. And the last time I saw him, he . . . he had this huge bruise across his face and . . . what?"

Ron looked as though he had just had the air knocked out of him.

"Ronnie?"

"I'm supposed to tell you something." He muttered.

"Tell me what?"

"That you had a momentary reprieve from earlier." He said. "And that if you disobey him again, he's going to punish you a lot worse than the whip."

Hermione's jaw dropped and quickly clamped shut. She didn't say anything else for the rest of the day.

Alright, that's it of this part. I'll eventually write more since I decided to keep going. Please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3

4

743126.doc

Here it is . . . the third chapter. It's been written forever I just haven't had the time to post it. I hope you like . . . and as always I don't own them.

"How do you like your new suite?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he lounged in the recliner. "I personally find it much more convenient then that icy dungeon room you were sleeping in before."

Hermione sat curled up in a corner just watching.

"You aren't going to answer me my love?" he asked silkily.

Hermione shook her head.

"Why not?"

Hermione opened her mouth but instead of words coming out, a solitary drop of blood gently rolled down her chin. Earlier he had thrown her into the wall and busted her lip. Since then she hadn't moved from that place or said anything.

"You bore me Mudblood." Mr. Malfoy sighed. He stood up and slowly buttoned up the white silk shirt he was wearing.

He watched her for a few minutes more and then walked to the door.

"I'll just have to tell the Dark Lord how uncooperative you have been with me." He said coldly. "He'll be very unhappy."

Hermione whimpered in answer.

"Have it as you will then." Mr. Malfoy left the room and slammed the door behind them.

Hermione sat on the floor for a few more minutes and then jumped up.

"Bitsy!" she called ringing a bell. "Bitsy!"

There was a soft pop! and Bitsy appeared.

"Miss Granger?" she squeaked. "What's wrong? Should I call Master Weasley?"

"No . . . no don't call Ron." Hermione gasped. "Please, can you get me a Healing Potion? Please?"

"Of course Miss Granger!" Bitsy squeaked.

"And hurry!" Hermione said. "Mr. Zabini is going to be here soon!"

With a nod, Bitsy quickly disappeared.

"Hermione!" Ron ran in. "I heard you calling Bitsy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . ." Hermione turned away.

"What's . . ." Ron turned her back around and saw her mouth bleeding. "Hermione!"

"Mr. Malfoy threw me into the wall." Hermione said.

"Oh, what did you do?" Ron used the edge of his shirt to wipe off the blood.

"Nothing." Hermione said. "He just threw me up against the wall."

"But-what-did-you-do?"

Hermione clamped her mouth shut.

"You didn't!" Ron frowned. "Please tell me that you didn't."

Hermione slowly nodded.

"Hermione!" Ron complained. "Y-You're going to be severely punished! Especially if Voldemort finds . . ."

Ring! Ring!

Ron gave Hermione a pained look. Pop! Bitsy appeared.

"Bitsy, take care of her." Ron ordered. "I have to go!"

The bell began ringing incessantly.

Ron quickly ran out.

"You must bring me the whip." Voldemort said as Ron walked in. "I have a punishment to hand out."

"T-To Hermione master?" Ron frowned.

"Yes." Voldemort said coldly. "The little bitch disobeyed one of my Death Eaters. She must be punished."

"P-Please master." Ron pleaded, removing his shirt. "P-Punish me instead."

Voldemort stopped what he was doing in shock.

"You?"

"Yes m-master." Ron said.

"You love that filthy Mudblood more then you let on." Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

Ron hung his head.

"You will be punished as well." Voldemort said as he rang a bell.

"Yes master." Ron whispered.

A few minutes later Draco appeared.

"Take this blood traitor down to the dungeons." Voldemort said. "I shall deal with him later."

Draco nodded and looked at Ron who still had his head bowed. Ron slowly followed Draco out into the hall.

"I didn't hear your answer." Voldemort said.

Draco stopped walking. Ron looked up to see him staring defiantly at Voldemort.

"Yes sir." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Yes _sir_." Draco repeated.

Ron quickly caught Draco before he hit the floor. There was a large red mark across his cheek where Voldemort had hit him.

"I'll teach you both to disobey me." Voldemort snarled as he raised the whip he still held.

Alright, that's the it. I'm trying to write as fast as I can but with school and all . . . but I'll get them out A.S.A.P. please review.


	4. Chapter 4

5

743126.doc

Here it is! Chapter 4! Yay me! I hope you all like it. And as always I don't own the characters, otherwise I'd be rich and not posting here and all that . . .

Ron walked down the hall to Hermione's room. For once he was visiting Hermione for a reason other then her imminent punishment. In fact, his master was sending him to see Hermione as a reward. It had been a week since she'd last had to be punished. He and Hermione had had a long talk. Ron hoped the talk was the reason she was behaving.

Ron arrived at Hermione's door a few minutes later. He knocked lightly. Since there was no reply of 'go away' he opened the door and stepped in. She was sitting on her bed flipping through a notebook of the type he'd only seen in Muggle stores.

"Hey." Ron said.

Hermione glanced up and nodded.

"What's that?" Ron came and sat down next to her. "Where did you get that notebook?"

"In a Muggle store." Hermione muttered as she wrote something down on a page. She looked over at Ron. "I stole it . . ."

"_You_ stole it?" Ron looked skeptical.

Hermione nodded.

"Last week Mr. Nott reluctantly took me shopping for clothes in a Muggle store as a reward for being good." She explained. "I knew that none of them would touch it, let alone _buy_ it, if it were a . . . Muggle thing."

"What's it for?" Ron asked.

"Thoughts, ideas . . . my plan." Hermione shrugged.

"What . . . plan?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Ronnie, we've got to get out of here." Hermione said. "And if we can't do it ourselves then we have to find a way to contact someone who can."

"Mione, don't you think that if someone were going to rescue us, they would have done it by now?" Ron said. "We've been missing for a long time!"

"That's just it!" Hermione exclaimed. "We _haven't_ been missing a long time. In fact, as far as our friends and family know, we _aren't_ missing. I mean, you're supposed to be at Quidditch camp and . . ."

"But Harry or Ginny or anyone from the team would have noticed that I didn't show." Ron interrupted.

"But didn't you get into an argument with your parents and then threaten not to go?" Hermione said. "When you didn't show, someone would have written your parents and they would have said. And your parents probably think that you're visiting me."

"And what about you?" Ron frowned. "Where are you supposed to be?"

"Visiting Viktor." Hermione answered. "I'm supposed to be there until just before school starts. And when I didn't show, he probably thought that I couldn't make it. I told him I wasn't sure until I showed. And my parents probably think that I _am_ there. And neither will write so . . ."

"But it's still been a long time." Ron said. "At least . . ."

"Five weeks." Hermione finished.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded.

"But . . ." Ron started.

"I-I . . . I think that they did something . . ." Hermione mused. "Something that made us submissive."

"Like the Imperius Curse?" Ron asked.

"No . . ." Hermione frowned. "It can't be. Don't you remember? That year that Moody . . . well not the _real_ Moody but Barty Jr. . . . anyway, remember? He taught us how to fight it off. They must have been putting something in our food. Something that isn't . . . they must not be putting it in our food anymore. But who would . . . Draco!"

"Huh?" Ron looked confused.

"Draco." Hermione repeated. "I told you . . . he doesn't like it here anymore then we do. He must be making sure that whatever was being put into our food, isn't anymore."

"Why would Malfoy do something like that?" Ron frowned.

"Don't you remember what Harry told us he saw?" Hermione said. "He walked into the bathroom and found Draco crying because he _couldn't_ kill Dumbledore. Draco isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. At least I don't think so. I think . . . I think he's only a bully to attract his father's attention. You know Mr. Malfoy has been preoccupied with Harry since we started school. Ever since first year, Draco's pretty much been ignored."

"And . . . explain to me why Mr. Malfoy is even out of Azkaban." Ron said.

But Hermione didn't answer. She had fallen into a thoughtful silence. After a few minutes she opened the notebook to a blank page and furiously began writing. Suddenly a bell rang out.

"Oh shit!" Hermione gasped and looked up. She began pushing Ron off the bed. "Go Ronnie! You need to leave!"

"What's wrong?" Ron stood up.

"Mr. Malfoy is coming." Hermione pulled a brush out of her bedside table and began brushing her hair. She threw the brush and notebook back into the drawer. "I'll get punished if you're still here!"

"What?" Ron began backing to the door.

The bell rang louder.

"Go!" Hermione jumped and ran to Ron. She began pushing him out the door. "Please just go Ronnie."

"I'll be back later." Ron promised.

Hermione nodded. She gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and then just shut the door in his face. Feeling slightly concerned, Ron decided to go back to his room and wait.

That's the it for this chapter. I tried to answer a question or two and then ended up asking another. Oh well. Please read & review.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Okay . . . so here it is . . . chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. Finals and the holidays bothered my writing and typing and stuff. I hope you like. And as alway . . . well . . . you know the drill.

* * *

"It's okay." Ron murmured in his sleep. "Just breath baby. Just . . . huh?" 

Ron woke up when he realized that the screaming in his dream was real. He sat up in bed and squinted in the dark. He couldn't tell where the scream had come from. Ron yawned and lay back down. The screaming must have gotten softer or just quit all together.

"It's just one of the girls." He murmured as he fell back asleep.

An hour later Ron woke up again to hear screams drifting down the hall. He sat up in bed and shook his head. Whoever was getting punished was being punished hard. Screams had never drifted down the hall like this before. Ron got out of bed to go investigate. He had just made it to the door when the screams abruptly stopped.

"I wish they would learn to obey." Ron yawned sleepily. "Then they wouldn't get punished so hard."

He climbed into bed and slid between the sheets.

"They've stopped." He murmured sleepily. "Goodnight again Hermy. I'll see you in the morning."

"Please!" the girl screamed again. "Please help! It hurts! It hurts so bad!"

"Just breath." Ron sleepily patted the bed beside him. "Hermy, it's okay . . . it's just a bed dream."

"STOP!"

Ron woke up with a start.

"Hermione?" he looked around the room sleepily.

A loud, long scream echoed down the hall. Frowning, Ron got out of bed and walked to his door again. There was another loud scream as he opened the door and looked out.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" the voice screamed. "PLEASE! I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE!"

"Hermy?" Ron murmured. "It can't be. She wouldn't. She promised she wouldn't disobey anymore."

The voice screamed again. And then the girl began screaming something that only Ron would understand.

"Hermione." Ron gasped. He stepped out fully into the hall and quickly looked around. "Hermione?"

_Ron, please help me._ He heard Hermione whisper behind him. _Please Ron. I'm sorry._

Ron whipped around but Hermione wasn't there. Then he heard her voice whispering in his head again.

_Please Ronnie. Help me._

Ron suddenly understood what was happening. Years ago, Hermione had learned how to communicate without actually talking. She had struggled to teach him because she said there would be a time when it would come in handy. That's why it sounded like she was talking right behind him.

Ron quickly began walking down the hall looking for where Hermione might be. He couldn't tell because she'd stopped screaming again. After a few minutes he decided to go check her room.

"Hermy?" he whispered as he opened her door a few minutes later. "Hermy?"

_Ronnie . . . please._

Ron lit a candle but Hermione's room was empty.

Ron took a deep breath and concentrated as hard as he could.

_Hermy? Tell me where you are._

Ron waited for a few minutes but didn't get an answer. He took another deep breath and tried again.

_Hermy? Can you hear me? Tell me where you are._

_Ronnie?_

Ron's eyes popped open in surprise. He closed his eyes and tried again.

_Hermy? Where are you?_

_Ronnie, it hurts. It hurts so bad._

_Tell me where you are Hermione._

_It's so cold. The floor . . . the floor is so . . . cold._

Ron's eyes popped open again and he raced down to the dungeons.

* * *

That's the it! I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks!  



	6. Chapter 6

* * *

OMG! This has never happened before! Two chapters in two days! Recond this place in time because it'll never happen again! Here it is! Chapter 6! Okay, okay . . . hold on . . . I need to calm down . . . okay, I think I'm calm. Okay well . . . I hope you like it. And as always . . . do I really have to say it?

* * *

A Couple Days Later

Ron looked up as the lock to the door clicked. He watched as Mr. Malfoy stepped out buttoning his shirt and smoothing out his hair. Mr. Malfoy saw Ron sitting on the floor and cocked an eyebrow at him. Mr. Malfoy smirked at him and then walked off. Ron quickly stood up and went in.

"Hermy?" he whispered looking around. "Hermy?"

All he could see in the dim light was blood. Blood was splattered on the walls, the ceiling and across the only chair in the room. There were also small puddles of blood here and there.

"Hermy?" he said louder.

A tiny whimper came from the darkest corner of the room.

"Hermy!" Ron rushed over and helped Hermione to the center of the room. "Hermy, are you okay? What did you do?"

Hermione coughed and spat out blood, but didn't say anything. Instead she started shivering uncontrollably.

"Here." Ron pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Bitsy!" Ron called. "Bitsy! Hurry!"

There was a loud crack! and the house-elf appeared.

"Master Weasley?" Bitsy squeaked.

"Please, Hermione's hurt." Ron said. "We need to help her."

Bitsy nodded and quickly disappeared.

"It's okay." Ron stroked Hermione's hair, which was soaked with blood. "Bitsy will heal you."

Bitsy appeared a few minutes later with bandages, Healing Potions, and some food and water. Just then a bell rang.

"I will care for her." Bitsy patted Ron's arm. "You go. You is being rang."

"Thank you Bitsy." Ron quickly left the room.

"I know you have already been down to see Miss Granger." His master greeted him. "Lucius came to see me just after he had finished with her."

"Please m-master." Ron bowed. "W-What did she do?"

"_She_ did nothing." Voldemort smirked. "But she _was_ being punished for young Draco's actions."

Ron frowned.

"It seems that Draco was suspected of trying to help you and Miss Granger escape." Voldemort said. "And Lucius chose to punish Miss Granger rather then his own son. Draco denies trying to help you of course, but his innocence could only be proven by one act. He dealt the first blow."

"The first blow master?" Ron asked.

"Well, the first and second." Voldemort nodded. "He was made to beat her into submission. And then he was made to . . . how do you young people say it? . . . fuck her? Draco was forced to fuck her while his father and several others watched. She was mostly unconscious though."

"A-And the screaming?" Ron cringed.

"The screaming came later." Voldemort shrugged. "When the actual punishment began. I believe . . . Mr. Goyle . . . used a white-hot poker for his part of the punishment. Hmm?"

Ron tried to control his gasping breaths.

"You may return to her now." Voldemort waved his hand. "She lost a lot of blood and Mr. Nott Sr. doesn't believe she'll live that long. I think you should spend what little time she has left, with her."

Ron nodded and with another bow, left the room. He raced back to Hermione's room.

"Bitsy?" he asked as he walked in.

"She will be okay." Bitsy nodded. "She is sleeping now. She needs Blood Replenishers every two hours."

"Anything else?" Ron asked.

"Food and drink." Bitsy said. "She is not eating. She won't."

"She won't eat?" Ron frowned.

Bitsy shook her head.

"Okay." Ron sat down next to Hermione and cradled her in his arms. "I'll try to get her to eat something"

"Do you need anything else Master Weasley?"

"No, thank you Bitsy." Ron said. "I think we'll be okay for now."

Bitsy nodded and disappeared with a soft pop!

Ron sighed and slid down to lay next to Hermione. She flinched slightly when he accidentally touched a dark purple bruise on her left arm. He wondered if someone would be coming soon to see if she had "died" yet.

"Sing Ronnie." Hermione murmured.

"Sing what?" he asked.

"Sing . . . _Yesterday._" She whispered.

"Okay." Ron nodded. "But you sleep."

Hermione nodded slightly. Ron took a deep breath.

_Yesterday _

_All my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday . . .

* * *

_Oops! I forgot to say that I don't own 'Yesterday' (by The Beatles) either. And I don't. But it is a good song though. Okay . . . so that's the it of chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Please review. Please? I'll love you forever-n-ever! Please? Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Yay me! Here it is . . . chapter 7! Sorry it took so long everyone. I've had class and stuff. I hope you like. And as always . . . you know the drill.

* * *

"Ron! Ronnie!" Hermione called when she woke up. "Ronnie! Ronnie! Where are you?"

"Shh! Calm down!" Ron was instantly at her side. "Shh! Baby, it's okay. I'm here. Just please calm down!"

Hermione whimpered but didn't say anymore.

"Now, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"It hurts so bad." Hermione sucked in a ragged breath. "Make it stop hurting! Make it stop!"

"Shh!" Ron soothed as Hermione began getting loud again. "They aren't hurting you anymore. It's okay."

"But it hurts!" Hermione cried. "Make it stop! Please Ronnie, make them stop hurting me!"

"Baby, they're gone." Ron said. "They're not hurting you anymore."

"Can't you keep her quiet Weasley?" a voice demanded. "If Voldemort knows she's finally woken up, he'll send for her. She's not well enough to go yet."

"Malfoy?" Ron looked up. "What the hell do you want?"

"I brought her a few vials of Pain Potion, a Sleeping Potion or two, and some Ogdens." Draco said. "I'm trying to keep her asleep for a couple more days. Give her more time to heal."

"Why are you trying to help her?" Ron frowned.

"Because of what I did to her." Draco sighed. "I didn't want to. But I was _forced_ to."

Ron didn't say anything.

"Plus, you two need to get out of here." Draco said. "When you don't go back to school, someone will get suspicious and more innocent people will end up dying. Enough people have died. No more need to."

Ron nodded but frowned.

"How did your dad get out?"

"Something to do with the Dementors helping him escape before they fully cleared out from Azkaban." Draco shrugged. "And Fudge won't admit he's fucked up."

"And Scrimgeour?"

"He's no better then Fudge." Hermione groaned. She reached out to Draco.

He tried to hand her the Pain Potion but she pushed his hand away. He held up the bottle of Ogdens and Hermione nodded. Hermione sputtered as the liquor hit her throat.

"I never was much of a drinker." She gasped.

"You're calmer now." Ron commented.

"Alcohol is a calming influence." Hermione drank some more. Her eyes glazed slightly. "_Very calming._"

"Lightweight." Ron took the bottle from her and reached for one of the Sleeping Potions that Draco still held. "Here baby, drink this."

Hermione downed the potion.

"Ooh! Sleee . . ." Hermione fell back fast asleep.

"Ogdens and Sleeping Potions don't mix." Ron looked back at Draco. "That'll keep her asleep for at least another half a day."

Draco nodded.

"What's going on with the Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"The usual." Draco said. "Causing death and destruction."

Ron sighed.

"_Is_ there anyway that Hermy and I can get out of here?" he asked. "School is only like two or three weeks away."

"Maybe." Draco said thoughtfully. "Hold on."

Draco put the rest of the potion vials on the bed and left the room. He reappeared a few minutes later.

"Here." He handed a book to Ron. "It's Hermione's journal. I took it before they came to get her. Incase they got curious and started looking through her things. If they had found it, they really might _have_ killed her."

"Thanks." Ron said as he quickly flipped through the pages.

"Make sure to give her the potions and Ogdens so she'll stay asleep for a couple more days." Draco pointed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ron didn't look up as Draco left.

"_Possible escape routes . . ._" he murmured as he read a page in the journal. "_There are at least three possible ways out of wherever we are . . . number one . . ._"

"Have to find a way out . . ." Hermione murmured in her sleep. "Only time to do it is . . ."

Ron quickly looked down at Hermione and waited expectantly. He hoped she would say more.

"Have to tell Ron . . . he needs . . ." Hermione muttered. "Got to tell Ron . . ."

"Tell me what baby?" Ron said. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Have to tell . . . in book . . ." Hermione murmured. "One of . . . book . . . first floor . . . not basement . . . need . . . help . . . Harry . . . book . . ."

"What?" Ron slightly shook her shoulder. "Hermy . . . tell me!"

"Have . . . in book . . ." Hermione's voice faded as she fully went to sleep.

Ron sighed and opened her journal again. Whatever she was talking about had to be in the book.

* * *

Alright . . . that's the it. Please review! Please? Pretty please?  



	8. Chapter 8

Alright! Here it is! Chapter 8! This has been written for a couple two or three weeks but I haven't had time to upload. I hope you like. And as always . . . etc.

* * *

"You have been wandering the mansion excessively the last two days Ron." Voldemort said as he met him in the hall. "You have not been spending your free time with Miss Granger as you had. Miss Granger, I have been told, is still clinging to life, though she hasn't seemed to have awaken yet."

"No." Ron shook his head. "She hasn't woken up yet. She stirred yesterday and I thought she would wake up but . . . Mr. Nott Sr. says it should be a few more days."

"So he has told me." Voldemort nodded. "I _am_ disappointed. I had hoped she would either die soon or heal quickly. I did not expect all this waiting."

"Neither did I master." Ron murmured. "Though I would rather see her live."

"How are the burns healing?" Voldemort asked. "Dreadfully I hope?"

"Bitsy managed to heal them, leaving no scars master." Ron murmured. "The whip lashes, though, maybe leave faint scars. And almost certainly Mr. Malfoy's walking stick will leave scars."

"Good, good." Voldemort smiled giving him a very malicious look. "Something to remind her to obey."

"Yes master." Ron nodded.

"Does your scar still remain?"

"Yes master." Ron rolled up his left sleeve.

The Dark Mark burned black on his arm.

"_Very_ good." Voldemort smirked.

Ron rolled his sleeve back down.

"Maybe if Miss Granger received the Dark Mark, she would obey like a good girl." Voldemort mused. "I should consider giving her the Dark Mark. What do you think young Master Weasley?"

"I-I . . . I don't . . ." Ron started.

"It _is_ an honor after all." Voldemort nodded. "She should be proud to receive such an honor. Though I hesitate to waste ink on a person such as her."

"Such as her master?" Ron asked.

"A mudblood." Voldemort answered. "We should not waste ink on mudbloods. But if it will teach her to obey . . ."

"Perhaps master." Ron murmured.

"I am glad that you agree." Voldemort said. "I shall talk to Lucius about this. But I know he will agree."

"Yes master." Ron said.

"You should go back to your mudblood girlfriend." Voldemort waved Ron away. "She may have awakened while you were away."

"Yes." Ron turned and walked off.

"Malfoy?" he whispered as he walked into Hermione's room. "What are you doing here?"

"Putting her back to sleep." Draco said. "If she was awake, Mr. Nott Sr. was going to . . . well, she didn't need that yet. She's still not well enough yet."

"When did you become a Healer?" Ron said.

"One of the former Death Eaters was a Healer." Draco explained. "And he left all his books here. And since there is nothing else to do . . . I've been studying them. And Prof. Snape has been giving me the ingredients to make Healing Potions."

"Snape?" Ron scowled. "Does he know you're using the Healing Potions on Hermione?"

"He's the one who told me which ones to give her." Draco said. "He's not a bad guy. Dumbledore knew that and trusted him. Shouldn't you trust Dumbledore's judgment?"

"Dumbledore's dead and _Snape_ killed him." Ron growled. "How can I trust a murderer?"

"You trusted Black." Draco pointed out.

"That was different." Ron said. "Sirius is . . . was Harry's godfather. And he didn't kill anyone. He was innocent. _Snape_ killed Dumbledore and was an asshole to everyone except for the Slytherins. And he was particularly horrible to Harry."

"But he didn't want to kill Dumbledore." Draco insisted. "He _had_ to."

"He didn't _have_ to do anything." Ron said angrily. "He could have just killed those other Death Eaters and Dumbledore could have 'disappeared' and no one would have to know that he wasn't dead!"

Draco opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"But it wasn't that easy." He whispered finally.

"I'm right and you know I'm right." Ron said.

"You're right." Draco agreed quietly.

"Then damnit, help us get out of here." Ron demanded. "If you get us out, Hermione and I can go to members of the Order and they can protect you."

"No one can protect me." Draco sighed.

"_They_ can." Ron nodded. "I know they can."

Draco looked helpless. He looked from Hermione to Ron to the door. Determination replaced the helplessness.

"Okay." He agreed. "If you can get Hermione healthy in the next week or so . . . I'll try to help you out. Okay?"

Ron nodded. Draco turned to leave.

"One other thing." Ron called. Draco turned back around.

Ron rolled up his sleeve and held out his left arm to Draco. Draco's eyes widened but he rolled up his left sleeve too.

"Voldemort wants to give one to Hermione." Ron said. "To remind her to be obedient."

"Huh?" Draco looked shocked when Ron nodded.

"He was supposed to talk to your dad about it." Ron went on. "Do you think you can talk to your dad and get him to keep Voldemort from giving Hermione the Dark Mark?"

"Voldemort won't stop." Draco said. "You know that."

"He might if your dad talked to him." Ron said.

"I don't think so." Draco frowned.

"Try." Ron said. "Please."

Draco sighed and nodded. He turned and left. Ron looked around and then climbed into the bed next to Hermione. He stroked her hair as she seemingly slept peacefully.

* * *

Yay! That's the it of this chapter. I really hoped you liked it. Please review. 

P.S. the next couple chapters may take even longer cuz school is getting really busy now. Smile! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Yay me! Here it is Chapter 9! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. Hope you like it. And as always . . . yada, yada, yada . . .

* * *

Hermione knew better then to open her eyes. Whoever was in her room, it wasn't Ron. There seemed to be two of them. She hadn't seen them and they hadn't spoken, but somehow she _knew_ it wasn't Ron. Or Ron and Draco. Hermione continued to feign sleep.

"But she's alive." A deep male voice complained. "It doesn't matter if she's not awake. _We_ can get pleasure from her. It's been over a week, and she's my favorite!"

"_Don't touch her!_" another voice hissed. "The Dark Lord told us to only check and see if she were awake. We are _not_ to touch her."

"The Dark Lord will never know." The first voice insisted. "Just a quick . . ."

He was cut off by a sharp snap.

"Damnit!" he whined. "That hurt!"

There was a loud thud and the sound of someone sliding to the floor.

"You are an adult!" the second voice snarled. "Act like it!"

Hermione felt a hand lift her head and gently tilt her head to the side. She continued to feign sleep. Her head was gently replaced on her pillow.

"She's not awake yet." the second voice said. "Let's go!"

"Y-You're not going to tell the Dark Lord, are you?" the first voice asked.

"Maybe."

The door was slammed shut so hard that the whole room shook.

After they were gone Hermione opened her eyes to make sure they were gone. When she was sure, she turned over and tried to sit up. She took a deep breath and tried to focus her concentration. She quickly became very tired and lay back down. She wasn't strong enough yet to call Ron without speaking. In her mind she begged him to come to her. Even though she couldn't call him, she hoped that somehow he would hear her.

Ron lay in bed thinking. He thought about a way he could get Hermione out of here. He thought about what would happen if his master . . . uh . . . Voldemort found out about their plan to escape. He thought about his parents. They had no idea that he wasn't where he was supposed to be, so he knew they weren't worried about him. He thought about Hermione's parents. They didn't know either. He thought about Quidditch but chastised himself for that one. There would be time to think about Quidditch when they got out of here.

Then he thought about Hermione. She had been waking up off-and-on for nearly a week now. But mostly Ron and Draco had been keeping her asleep. They both knew she wasn't ready for whatever Voldemort had planned for her when she finally awoke. Ron decided to go check on her.

"You heard me." Hermione whispered as he walked in.

"Heard you?" Ron walked over to a chair beside her bed and sat down. "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't call you." she said. "But I thought about you. They were here."

"Who was?"

"I don't know." Hermione said helplessly. "I tried to be asleep. One of them wanted to do things to me. The other one stopped him. He pushed the first one at the wall or something. Ron, we have to get out of here! Please?"

"Draco and I are working on it." Ron said. "He's going to talk to Snape and see if he can't help us."

"Snape?"

"Snape knows we're here." Ron replied.

"_Snape?_" Hermione suddenly sat up.

"Draco said Snape really _is_ a double-agent." Ron explained. "But he's working for the Order. Not for Voldemort."

"_He killed Dumbledore!_" Hermione hissed. "You can't trust someone who killed . . . Dumbledore."

Hermione sighed and slid back down.

"Snape's the one who's been giving you all the potions." Ron murmured.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm hungry." She whispered.

"Do you think you can handle solid food?" Ron asked. "You haven't been able to so far."

"I want food." Hermione insisted. "I'm tired of the liquid diet you and Draco have had me on. _I-want-food!_"

Ron quickly nodded.

"Bitsy!" he called softly. "Bitsy?"

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Pretend to be asleep." Ron whispered.

He got up and walked to the door. He turned to check and make sure Hermione was "asleep" and then opened the door. Draco nodded at him and walked in.

"The Death Eaters aren't here." He greeted Ron.

Ron looked confused.

"They're celebrating the birth of a new Death Eater." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"

"One of the Death Eaters had a baby." Draco explained. "They all went over to see it or something. I don't know. But they aren't here right now."

"This would be a good time to escape." Ron said.

Draco shook his head.

"All the fires are blocked." Draco sighed. "There are wards around the mansion and Dementors all over the place. We couldn't get out if we tried. Like I've said before, it would be easier to escape when they're all here."

"Can I at least get up and walk around then?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned to her in shock.

"You're awake? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shit." Hermione murmured. "I want food."

"Here I is." Bitsy popped into the room. "What is you wanting Miss Granger ma'am?"

"Anything." Hermione said. "I'm just hungry."

"Okay." Bitsy nodded vigorously and popped out again.

"So can I go for a walk?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded and he and Ron went over to help Hermione out of bed.

"Where do you want to walk to?" Ron asked.

"The shower." Hermione answered.

Ron and Draco helped her down the hall.

"You look stronger." Draco commented a little while later as he watched Hermione eat.

"I 'eel 'onger." She answered, her mouth full of food. She swallowed and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for helping Ron take care of me."

Draco didn't answer but Hermione saw his face turn two different shades of pink.

"Now." She said as she pushed her tray away. "Let's talk about how to get out of here."

"How long until the Death Eaters come back?" Ron asked.

"At least two more hours." Draco said.

Ron nodded and left the room. When he returned he was carrying Hermione's notebook.

"I added a few things." He said as he handed it to her.

Hermione opened it and a folded piece of parchment fell out.

"It's a map of the mansion." Ron explained. "With all the places you mentioned in your notes, highlighted. And times and shifts and who and where people are."

"You did a lot of work." Hermione said.

"I had to do something while you were asleep." Ron nodded.

Hermione opened the map and spread it across the end of her bed.

"Okay." She pointed. "Let's start here . . ."

* * *

Yay! That's the it of this chapter. Please review because I love you all immensely. Yay!  



	10. Chapter 10

Yay me! Finally I got chapter 10 up! Yay! -dances around excitedly- Sorry it took so long but my brain hit a road block and then it stalled and . . . well finally the brain is working again and here is another chapter and . . . yay!

Blah, blah, blah . . . i don't own these characters . . . blah, blah, blah 

The Next Day

"Hermy, can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked over at him as they walked down the hall. She was walking around the mansion without fear of the Death Eaters. Professor Severus Snape had used his influence to convince Voldemort to leave Hermione alone. Snape had told Voldemort that for Hermione to fully recover, she needed to be left alone and allowed to roam freely. Surprisingly, Voldemort had agreed.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked after a few minutes silence.

"Oh!" Ron shook his head. "Um, when you were still delirious, you mentioned Harry. You said something about Harry helping or something. What was that about?"

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"A couple of weeks ago . . . I dreamed about Harry." She said. "Maybe that's why."

"You dreamed about Harry?" Ron asked curiously. "What happened in your dream?"

Hermione sighed thoughtfully. She winced in pain when she accidentally ran into a small table with a candle standing on it and started hobbling.

"Are you alright baby?" Ron slipped an arm around her waist to help her.

"Yeah." Hermione gasped in pain. "Stop for a second."

Ron stopped walking and gently helped her sit down on the floor. He looked around and then sat down next to her.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The fourth floor I think?" Hermione groaned as she gingerly rubbed her right knee. She pulled up the leg of the pants she was wearing and inspected it. "It's bruising again."

Ron leaned down to take a closer look.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"Draco." Hermione whispered. "When he beat me into 'submission' as Voldemort likes to call it, Mr. Malfoy told him to hit me across the knees so that I couldn't run away. If he had hit me any harder he could've have busted my kneecaps. But luckily he only hit them hard enough to bruise them. But they're still really tender. And running into that table certainly didn't help. I'm so clumsy lately. Last night when Snape forced me to come downstairs for dinner I tripped on a carpet."

"I think you're just a bit disorientated." Ron said. "You've been sleeping for quite a few days."

Hermione shrugged.

"So tell me about this dream with Harry." Ron prodded.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione took a deep breath. She jumped and looked down the hall when a door suddenly slammed open. One of the Death Eaters looked their way but continued down the hall in the opposite direction. "Not here. Some of the girls who are 'loyal' to Voldemort might be on this floor too. That means it's probably overrun by Death Eaters."

"Where are we going to go that _isn't_ overrun by Death Eaters?" Ron sighed.

"Outside." Hermione took a deep breath. "Snape said he told Voldemort that I needed fresh air to aid in my recovery. We can go outside. Come on. Let's get up and keep going."

"How many floors are there?" Ron lifted Hermione up and gingerly set her on her feet.

"Five in the middle and four in each wing." Hermione whispered as she tentatively took a few steps. "But let's talk about it outside. I don't want anyone to hear."

Ron helped Hermione down the hall.

"How do we get out of here?" Ron asked as the continued down what seemed like an endless hall.

"One of these doors is a trick doorway." Hermione started counting the doors. "It'll take us downstairs to the third floor without having to use the stairs."

"But you don't even know exactly where we are." Ron frowned. "_I_ don't even know where we are."

"We just passed through the Death Eater section." Hermione said.

"How can you tell?" Ron asked. "There's no way to tell where one wing starts and one ends."

"Yeah there is." Hermione winced. "Here. I'll show you."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and limped back a few doors.

"See this?" she said.

"It's a door." Ron sighed.

"Knock and see." Hermione insisted. "Go on."

Ron knocked and was surprised to hear a solid sound instead of a hollow one.

"It's just a solid door." He said.

"Knock on that one." Hermione pointed to the next door. "It looks exactly the same so theoretically it should sound the same."

Ron knocked and it sounded slightly hollow.

"Yes?" a female voice called.

"It's just me." Hermione answered.

"Okay." The voice sounded closer this time. The door opened and a head poked out. The girl didn't look much older then them but Ron didn't know her. "How are you feeling Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I've been better." She said. "You?"

"Mr. Nott Sr. thinks I might be pregnant." The girl answered. "I won't be getting any visitors until after the test is done."

"Wow." Hermione nodded. "Maybe you'll be getting out of here sooner then you expected."

"I hope so." Tears formed in the girl's eyes. "I miss my parents. It probably doesn't matter anyway. I know they don't miss me. I ran away so many times they probably didn't even know I was gone."

"It'll turn out alright." Hermione soothed. "I promise."

The girl gave Hermione a small smile. She gently closed the door. Ron gave Hermione a questioning look.

"As far as the other girls and I could tell, pregnancy is the only way you can ever get out of here." Hermione told him. "But the Death Eaters don't like for the girls to go away so they're usually very careful. But accidents happen. And they don't want a girl who's having a kid."

"But do the girls live when they 'leave'?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. She pointed to the fake door. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to rattle it but it didn't budge.

"And this is how you tell the difference." Hermione said. "It's subtle so at first you have to look closely. But once you know you can tell right away."

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione pointed to the gold trimming around the door.

"The Death Eaters' doors are trimmed in gold plating." She whispered. "On our doors, the trim is gold paint. See? The fake trimming is a bit brighter."

Ron looked between the Death Eater's door and the fake door. He slowly began to see the difference.

"Who taught you that?" he murmured.

"Draco." Hermione answered softly. "It's what he was telling me when his dad caught us. When he got in trouble and _I_ got punished."

"Oh." They continued down the hall.

"Here." Hermione pulled him towards a doorway. They walked through without opening it. "Oops. I was wrong. This one has stairs. Ooh, no I was wrong. No stairs. Well, that's why they're called _trick_ doors."

They suddenly appeared in a hall identical to the first.

"Is this the third floor?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"It's actually the second." Hermione said.

"How can you tell?"

Hermione pointed at something on the wall.

"The candles?" Ron frowned.

"The wall sconces have the floor number expertly hidden in the designs." Hermione murmured. "He showed me that too a while ago."

"Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione and Ron turned around in shock. They came face-to-face with Professor Snape.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go back to your rooms." He said. "Or at least one of your rooms. One of the girls has tried to escape and was caught. The Death Eaters will be doing room checks in a few minutes. You can go out tomorrow."

Hermione sighed and nodded. She beckoned to Ron and they made their way back through the trick door.

"What do you think this means?" he asked.

"Nothing." Hermione practically dragged Ron down the fourth floor hall. Her limping became more and more prominent. "I know who it was."

"Who?"

"That girl we talked to." Hermione said. "She's tried it before. That's why she's so anxious to be pregnant."

They had just passed through the Death Eaters' section when two Death Eaters came walking down the hall.

"Well, I know where two of mine are." One of them said. He wrote something on a clipboard he carried.

They passed by Ron and Hermione without saying anything to them.

"She looks healthy enough." The other Death Eater muttered.

Hermione looked at Ron fearfully. He shook his head and helped her move more quickly down the hall.

Well that's the it of that chapter. Don't worry, I didn't forget about Hermy's dream of Harry. They'll get back to it. Hopefully chapter 11 will be up soon. I hope anyway. So . . . please review b/c I love you all soooo much. Yay you!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, chapter 11. I know, I know. It's taken a long time for me to post this one. Things have just been pretty hectic and I haven't had time to write _anything._ But here it is. Yay! And as always . . . I don't own the characters or whatever ... you know how that goes.

* * *

"Shh!" Draco soothed. "It's okay! Hermione?"

Hermione continued to cry into her pillows.

Draco sighed helplessly and began stroking her hair. As Hermione's crying became harder he began alternating between stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"Please calm down." He begged. "Please stop crying?"

Hermione eventually began to calm down. After a while she sniffled and began to sit up. She hiccupped as Draco handed her a glass of water.

"Was she your friend?" he asked.

"Not really." Hermione said. "But I used to talk to her every once in a while. Draco . . . tell me what happened."

"She picked a bad day . . . um _night,_ to try to run away." Draco said. "Last night was the first night of the full moon."

"Tonight is the full moon?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco nodded.

"Go on." Hermione insisted.

"Well, the werewolves were running last night." Draco continued.

Hermione cringed. She looked up when Draco didn't go on.

"And?" she prodded.

"Well apparently she made it only as far as the edge of the forest when . . . they attacked her." Draco said lightly. "And they . . . they ate her."

Hermione began to look sick. She took a deep breath to try to keep from being sick.

"She said that Mr. Nott Sr. was doing a pregnancy test on her." She murmured. "Was she?"

"The test wasn't done but . . ." Draco paused. "They did find out that she _was_ pregnant."

"How?" Hermione asked, not really wanting to know.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Draco asked.

Hermione slowly nodded.

"When Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle found what was left of her body . . ." Draco started. He took a deep breath. "Well, they said that the werewolves had eaten everything except her stomach."

"Huh?" Hermione frowned.

"They had ripped open her stomach." Draco said. "And then just left it."

"But why?"

"Mr. Goyle said that in the remains of her stomach lay a . . . lay a fetus." Draco winced.

Hermione turned a light shade of green and then suddenly leaned over the edge of her bed and threw up.

"Bitsy!" Draco called. "Bitsy! Hurry!"

Bitsy popped in.

"Yes Master Draco sir?" she squeaked.

"Hermione's sick." Draco said. "Can you help her?"

"Oh." Bitsy disappeared.

She reappeared a few minutes later carrying a tray.

"Drink this Miss Granger ma'am." Bitsy handed her a small vial filled with a chalky pink liquid. "It'll make you feel better right away."

Hermione downed the liquid and pulled a face.

"It tastes like dusty peppermint." She said. "But you're right. I feel lots better now."

"You is also needing some fresh air." Bitsy said.

Hermione looked at Draco who nodded.

"I will clean up while you is outside." Bitsy began cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"Thank you Bitsy." Hermione said as she slowly climbed out of bed. She hurried over to her tiny closet and changed into some fresh clothes.

"Where's Ron?" Draco asked as they reached the ground floor. A guard stood at every doorway.

"Probably asleep." Hermione shrugged. "From what he's told me, he hasn't really slept since . . . you know."

Draco nodded. He led the way to a hidden doorway. The door opened to a high-walled courtyard.

"I can tell there's no escape from here." Hermione whispered. "Anymore."

"After . . . last night, you're not allowed to see anything." Draco explained.

"Even from the dining hall?" Hermione asked.

"Um . . . no actually." Draco frowned. "You can still see out of _them._"

Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face.

"I've seen that look before." Draco said. "You had that look the first time I mentioned helping you get out of here. What are you thinking now?"

"I was just thinking that Professor Snape told me this morning that I had to come downstairs for dinner." Hermione replied. "I told him to go fuck himself because I wasn't going to do it."

"You did what?" Draco interrupted.

"Mr. Pucey was with him." Hermione explained. "Anyway, I think, that if you or Snape will escort me down, I might just go to dinner after all. You never know. It might be fun _and_ educational."

"Well, I can't escort you down." Draco said. "I'm supposed to be taking one of the girls that my mother picks out for me."

"Oh, is your mother here today?" Hermione grinned. "Because if she is, I'd like to talk to her and tell her what I think."

"Yes she's here." Draco said. "But no, you aren't going to talk to her. After that last meeting with her, who knows what you'll do. Anyway, I'm supposed to be finding a 'respectable' girl to 'one day eventually marry'."

"And your mother is choosing from the sex slaves here?" Hermione frowned. "Why?"

"Because there are a few pureblood girls here." Draco said. "But I don't want to marry any of them. But mother says that I can pretty much rule out a _respectable_ pureblood marriage because of the stunt that I pulled. So now I have to make do with what's available."

"You're such a snob Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You should be happy that at least you're going to marry a 'respectable' pureblood. It could be worse and she could force you to marry a blood traitor or something."

"That's true." Draco agreed. He made a face.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. They were silent for a few minutes.

"What would happen if I decided to walk over there and try to climb the wall?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." Draco answered. "But it would probably be instant death or something."

Hermione sighed.

"I want to go back to my room." She said. "I need to look over my notes."

An hour later they were sitting in Hermione's room. Draco was reading the Daily Prophet and Hermione was flipping through her notebook.

"Draco?" Hermione said. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco looked up from his paper.

"When did you say that they found the girl's body?"

Draco thought for a minute.

"Well, they found her early this morning." He said. "The werewolves came in just before sunrise and said they'd eaten something other than . . . whatever they usually eat. Voldemort sent out a few Death Eaters to see what it was and they found the girl."

"That can't be right." Hermione said. "Are we talking about the same girl?"

"She lived on this floor." Draco said. "One door down from the fake door?"

"Strawberry blonde, about my height?" Hermione asked. "She'd run away before?"

"Yeah, that's her." Draco nodded.

"Well then it doesn't add up." Hermione continued. "Yesterday when Ron and I were walking, we met Snape down on two and he told us that we had to come back because one of the girls escaped and was caught. It couldn't be the same . . . holy shit."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"They killed her." Hermione murmured.

"What?"

"She didn't run away last night." Hermione explained. "She ran away yesterday afternoon. But when they caught her, they must have kept her somewhere and after the werewolves went out, they must have . . . they must have pushed her out there to be eaten."

Hermione looked like she wanted to cry or scream or run away herself. Draco jumped up and grabbed her before she could do anything. Hermione struggled to get free.

"I have to get out of here." She fought his grip. "Please! I have to leave!"

"Calm down." Draco murmured. "You've worked too hard on your escape plan to let something like this make you take chances that could get you killed. Calm down!"

Hermione fought against Draco's grip for a while longer but eventually quit struggling.

"Take deep breaths." Draco stroked her hair. "Just breath deep."

Hermione slowly relaxed into Draco. She laid her head against his chest.

"Shh." Draco continued to stoke her hair. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him and he gently kissed her.

"What the fuck?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione and Draco both looked towards the door in shock.

"Fucking slut!" Ron hissed before he slammed the door.

"Ron!" Hermione jumped up and quickly ran after him.

* * *

A bit confused? I was and I wrote the thing! Oh well, I hope you liked it. The next chapters will hopefully appear soon. Maybe as soon as finals are over. Please review because it makes me happy to know you're there. Thanx! 


End file.
